


Out of the Chaos

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Sad Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Angst, Wynonna Is A Little Shit, waverly in the garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Words can't describe how much Nicole loves Waverly Earp. When Waverly was taken into the Garden, a piece of Nicole shattered.





	Out of the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the Wynonna Earp fandom!

Colors and sounds. All around her.

Beating her eardrums, assaulting her eyes. She sees a shape emerge from the din and chaos. A hand. Its reaching for her, straining.

Another cacophony of sounds washes over her, knocking her to her knees. Her vision goes white, but she reaches out blindly, feeling her fingers entwine with the other person’s. Immediately, the world falls silent.

Still.

And she can finally make out the other’s face.

The woman smiles. “Nicole Rayleigh Haught, I love you…” Then her breath stutters with pain, smile vanishing as a sudden flash of light engulfs them. All that can be heard is a lingering scream of fear.

Nicole awakens with a cry of “Waverly!” She turns her face into the pillow as sobs wrack her body.

Sunlight streams from half-closed curtains, dust motes dance through the air.

Nicole grasps the pillow tighter. _It smells like her. _“Waverly…”__

____

A door creaks open. “Nicole?” Waverly yawns upon entering the room. She pauses at the sight of her fiancées tear-streaked face. “Oh no, another one?” She climbs onto the bed, nestling beside the other woman. She gently brushes a stray hair from her forehead. “Was it the same?”

____

Nicole nods, pressing Waverly’s hand to her lips. “You’re always in pain. And so scared. I can never help you.” Her voice catches. “It hurts…”

____

The brunette pulls her closer. “I’m here now. It’s all over. The world is safe, I’m not in the Garden any more.”

____

Nicole gives her a watery smile. “I love you.”

____

Waverly beams back. “And I love you.” She presses a soft kiss to her cheek. “Now, breakfast! I’m thinking crepes, oooooh with lots of chocolate.”

____

Their life might not be perfect, still haunted by what they’ve gone through. But it was theirs. And that is what truly matters.

____

Well, Wynonna didn’t usually help matters either.

____

“Wynonna! I told you to wait for us to sit down, now half the food is gone!”

____

“You took too long.”

____

“I was literally gone for two minutes!”

____

“Exactly.”

____

Nicole listened to the two sisters bicker and sighed. She knew it in her heart, ablaze with warmth.

____

This was home.

____

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback   
> Or even just a rant about Wayhaught 😂Either one would be amazing


End file.
